


Hello World

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Talia Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Claudia is an Addams, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Kitsune Claudia Stilinski, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Sheriff Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Pre-Canon, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Is an Addams Family Member, Werewolf Derek Hale, fae sheriff stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: A wolf shifter and a harbinger of chaos becoming friends was as odd as an Argent getting together with a Hale ‘wolf, but that happened.





	Hello World

Mischief Stilinski and Derek Hale were true anomalies. A wolf shifter and a harbinger of chaos becoming friends was as odd as an Argent getting together with a Hale ‘wolf, but that happened, so most of society felt as though they were ready for anything that Mother Moon threw at them at this point, but then came that Mischief and Hale pair.

 

Derek Hale was born first out of the pair, quiet as can be when he should have come out screaming. If his mother weren’t able to hear his heart’s steady and consistently strong beats, she would have been wailing louder than all of the banshees in Beacon, but she still held some worry in her heart. Why was this baby she had birthed with a full head of dark locks and thick eyebrows so quite? Why was his face scrunched up so much so that it showed as though the child held a strong and passionate discontent for something, but refused to voice it through wails as a normal babe would?

 

Looking around the room, the woman could see that the others in the room held the same questions, including the medical professionals that had helped deliver him. The doctor, a werefox, could hear his heartbeat but slapped his bottom because of the abnormality of a birthed babe being silent while live.

 

This little slap that echoed through the room, did not have the desired effect. Instead, Derek opened his colorless blue eyes and glared.

 

And at that moment, on January 1 of 2000, Derek Sage Hale was nicknamed Sour Patch Kid.

 

~*~

Mischief Stilinski was born to an odd crowd. A group of fae and foxes, which made for lots of troublesome fun and jokes that bordered on cruel from this group.

 

The Stilinski side of the family was sunshine and tempting beauty which could be dangerous to those who were unaware. John Stilinski and his side were sometimes said to have a kind of glow if you glanced at the lot of them out of the corner of your eye, but most painted that off as a rumor, because there sure were a lot of them about the Fae Royals, but if some happened to see them aglow like the rumors said, well…

 

The Addams side of the family was, well,  _ dark _ to be perfectly frank. They were all kitsunes of some sort, some gifted with a dark form of magic, a fox shift, or both, and they tended to bring problems wherever they were. 

 

For example, Timmy hadn’t fallen down the well until Claudia Addams was right behind him and  _ pushed him down it _ , but that’s what he got for calling her stupid. And Claudia said that exact same thing to his family and the Enforcers when asked about it, citing the common phrase “Karma’s a bitch, ain’t it?” at them without fear of retribution, despite the fact that his family consisted of Kanimas.

 

The Addams feared no man or super to take retribution against them because they, along with just about every single person down the west coast, knew that they were unkillable. After all, they killed each other for  _ fun _ , yet no one was officially down for the count yet, not even great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great Grandma’s Myrtle or Mildred, who bullied good-ol’ Luci when they felt bored.

 

When these bloodlines were coupled, a very odd boy was brought into the world by a laughing Claudia, who swore birth was nothing like was she faced in the UnderWars, who had  _ no _ heartbeat and yet held a bright and gummy smile on his chubby and tiny face.

 

“Why the hell doesn’t he have a heartbeat?!” The doctors were clamoring for something to check the boy since his fingers moved, yet he lacked the key heartbeat.

 

Morticia dropped some information, finding all of the staff’s idiocy hilarious but dragging on a bit long for her taste. “He’s an Addams. We’re all born with a little mockery up our sleeves and some trickery in our hearts.”

 

They all stopped. One nurse started crying and the one holding baby Mieczyslaw mumbled “more life fucking Mischief” under her breath, and that’s how baby Mieczyslaw got his nickname.

 

“He has black lines on his arm, Cloud! He’s a nogi!” There were cheers all around during the witches' hour on the twelfth of April, the year 2000.


End file.
